


Bumblebee

by argentscoyote



Series: People From Different TV Formats That Need to Interact [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: Malia just wanted to give the cute brunette boy a ride home. Bee has other ideas, and it might just give her father a heart attack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much, Tessa Yeager doesn't exist. Malia is Cade's daughter (same story line though. Teenage pregnancy, mother dies, Cade and Malia are really close and he's super overprotective). Cade's still an inventor, but he also has an auto repair shop to help stabilize the finances a bit, and they found out about the transformers through Bumblebee, not Optimus. Hope you like it!

 

 

Malia remembers the day she got Bumblebee. It was the same day she, after months of struggle and failure, had finally passed her driver's test. Cade, who had wanted Malia to have at least a little bit of freedom, went car shopping without her knowledge, and the instant he saw  _that_  car he  _knew_. That was the one for her. He bought it and held onto it until the day she came running into the garage, clutching the piece of paper that declared her road worthy. She screamed when she saw it – not because it was a really crappy 1967 Chevrolet Camaro with chipped off yellow paint and two black stripes down the middle, but because this 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, crappy or not, was her very first car. It didn't take her long to realize that this piece of crap was actually not so crappy, more so special in an outer-space-robotic-alien-that-can-transform kinda way. One run in with a particularly tiny, but dangerous, Decepticon was all it took for the secret to come out. There was allot of screaming and allot of freaking out (mainly from her father) but eventually, they came to the conclusion that Bumblebee liked having Malia as his owner and Malia liked having Bumblebee for her car. So they kept him, and Malia's been grateful to her dad ever since.

She's even more grateful to her dad now because that piece-of-shit-robotic-alien car is the reason she's currently driving with the one and only Stiles Stilinski in her passenger seat.

Malia had liked Stiles since he moved to Texas a year and a half ago. He was from the suburbs and unlike any other boy in her town. He was sweet and kind and she was completely infatuated with him. They were friends, not close, but close enough for him to accept her friend request on Facebook. That should've been enough gateway for her, but sadly Stiles was extremely unobservant and horrible at picking up signs, so the entire situation just felt like one big one-sided flirt cringe fest.

They now sat in complete silence in Malia's slightly  _special_  piece-of-shit car as she drove them to her father's garage where Stiles' own piece-of-shit car was being repaired. (This was another thing she would forever be grateful for Cade for. Having one of the few good auto-repair shops in town, providing opportunity her to get an inbox from Stiles asking if her dad could fix his Jeep ((he also asked if she could give him a ride after school so he could fetch it [!!!]))).

Neither of them spoke and neither of them moved to switch on the radio. It was a shared silence that was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Malia tried to think of conversation, but everything just sounded ridiculous, and every time she tried to talk she'd stop herself because the nerves were too much. She was scared she would embarrass herself or embarrass him or say something that would come off really offensive or say anything, really, that just made her look stupid. So she didn't say anything, and he didn't say anything, and everything was quiet, save for the rumble of Bumblebee's engine. Malia figured she could handle it. She could handle driving him to the garage and nothing happening. As long as she got these few moments with him, she could handle the awkward silence.

And then she had to stop at a red light.

And the light wouldn't change.

She taps her fingers against the steering wheel, unable to control her nerves. She risks a glance at him, and just as she does he does too, and then they are both straining their necks trying to look away fast enough.

Two minutes go by and the light still doesn't change. There isn't even allot of traffic, but she can't pass a red robot because 1. That's illegal, and 2. There were cameras everywhere and if Cade received a fine because she skipped a red robot that would be the end of Bee and Malia.

Malia tightens her hands around the steering wheel. She tilts her head, just the slightest, and barely catches a glimpse of the slope of his nose and outline of his mouth before he's turning his head and she's looking away.

Now, Bumblebee had promised not to do anything. Before Stiles got in the car, Malia made sure that Bee wouldn't do anything embarrassing or weird or anything Transformers related.

But,  _good god_  this is hard to watch.

Just as Malia thinks she can suffer the awkward silence as they wait for the never-ending red light to change, Careless Whisper starts playing from her crappy stereo.

Really loudly.

_Shit._

Stiles glances at the radio weirdly. He turns to her, trying to remember if he saw her turn it on but knowing that she hadn't. "Uh, is something wrong with your car?"

"No, everything's fine!" She's panicking. Unsure of what else to do, completely caught in the moment, Malia starts whacking the crap out of the dashboard and radio in an effort to get the noise to stop.

Stiles, who is a slightly awkward guy, has never seen anyone as awkward as Malia. Her face is tight with stress and the tips of her ears are burning red and she is slamming her hand so goddamn hard against the dashboard he's actually scared she'll break her hand. "Malia?"

The radio starts wigging out, mixtures of static and Careless Whisper and Never Gonna Give You Up and other really old romantic songs playing before finally, after one hard last punch, the radio goes silent.

Malia turns to him almost immediately, startling Stiles slightly in the process. "Sorry. It's a really old car." Then, with her hair a mess and breathing slightly heavy, she blows a strand of hair out of her face and gives him the biggest awkward smile ever.

Stiles just stares, completely shocked and completely confused. But the longer he stares at her, this girl who somehow manages to be really awkward and look like she could kick his ass any day at the same time, he can't help but smile. And then he's laughing because she's just really freaking adorable.

His smile widens when she smiles back, and she can't help but think that, for once, maybe things will actually go her way.

The light eventually changes to green, and the rest of the way to the garage Malia can't help but think maybe he finally got it. Maybe, just maybe, it'll happen for her now. She's still filled with that hope as they pull into Yeager's Auto Repair. Cade is under the Jeep's hood fixing the car, and as Malia shuts Bumblebee off, she risks another glance at Stiles. This time, he looks at her too. This time, neither of them look away.

Malia's smile is so wide, and the thing that has her heart skipping a beat is that he's smiling back at her. Stiles Stilinski is smiling at her.

And then Bumblebee blares Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye, and Malia quite literally wants to die.

The entire moment shatters before her eyes as Cade steps out from behind the Jeep to find his one and only daughter alone in a car with a boy who's smiling at her a little too much. "Shit," Malia's face falls. Stiles looks confused now. Cade looks like he's about to explode.

The panic gets worse as he starts walking over to the car, and with the fakest smile she's ever seen that's all clenched teeth and suppressed anger, Cade leans against the passenger window. " _Hey_ , sweetie and boy in my daughter's car."

Malia clears her throat and tries without much success to put on a normal voice. "Hey, Dad. This, uh, this is Stiles. He's here to pick up his car. The blue Jeep right?" Stiles barely has time to nod before Malia's going on. "Yeah, the blue one."

Cade smile gets wider. "Well, then why is he in there with you and not out here with me and all this machinery that could hurt someone rally badly if not used correctly?"

Cade then literally grips Stiles' shoulder and all but hauls him straight out of the car. "Sorry, sir," Stiles mumbles under his breath, trying to sound respectful through his sheer fear of Cade Yeager.

"That's okay, son!" Cade explains as he grips the boys' shoulder a little too tight. "Come on. You can help me fix this piece of crap you dare call a car."

Malia is sure her life is over.

For the next ten minutes, Cade makes Stiles stand right next to him as he finishes up the Jeep and even asks Stiles to pass him a few sharp, dangerous tools that he's a little too close to dropping on the boy's foot. Cade closes the hood with a triumphant smile and walks Stiles over to the driver's side. He literally  _opens_  the front door for Stiles and hands the kid the keys to the Jeep as he closes the door. With the most enthusiastic sales voice he can master, Cade says, "Thank you for choosing Yeager's Auto Repair. We hope you're satisfied with your service." He doesn't add the "please come again."

"Thank you, Mr. Yeager," Stiles can barely stutter out. He looks around the shop and finds Malia still sitting in the car, watching the entire scene unfold before her with horror in her eyes. Stiles lifts a hand and waves. "Bye, Malia."

The death stares Cade sends him makes Stiles put his hand down immediately.

Malia watches with dread as Cade waves goodbye to Stiles as he drives away.

Once the boy is gone, Cade walks over to a mortified Malia and once again leans against the window. "So, sweetheart," he looks around the interior of Bumblebee before finally settling his eyes on his daughter. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Malia lets her head fall onto the steering wheel. The horn goes off, loud and deafening, but she does not care. She's so embarrassed that she'd rather die than care about a loud horn.

Cade pats her shoulders. "We'll talk later, bud."

Her father walks away, leaving Malia to think of what might've been and what she'll have to face at school the next day. Bumblebee's static comes through before, "Well, that was awkward."


	2. Bumblebee 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia will do anything to be with Stiles, even if it means going against her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning on doing another but the idea just wouldn't let go ??

Malia Yeager likes Stiles Stilinski, and the twist of it all is that he likes her too. But sadly, in the curse that is her life, Malia’s dad, Cade does not approve of her dating. Anyone. Period. At first, she tries to respect this because Malia respects her father. After everything they’ve been through, after everything he’s done for her, the least she can do is respect his wishes for her not to date in high school. But then Stiles smiles at her, or touches her arm longer than he should, or looks a little too deeply into her eyes, and it’s almost impossible for her to contain herself. No matter how much she denies it, Malia wants nothing more than to be with Stiles. And she hates that she has to go against her father to do so.

They decide to date in secret. It’s not ideal, and it’s not how they want to start a relationship, but it is the only way they can be together in the way they want to be, craves to be, needs to be. And it’s hard at first because their schedules do not allow them to see each other during the day. Stiles is a tutor on the weekends and when Malia’s not in school she’s at the repair shop.

So, they meet at night. Malia has to transform herself into a Russian stealth spy in order to get past Cade’s damn robotic guard dog and other security alarms, but somehow she always manages to find her way to him. They meet in a field not that far from where she lives, and they spend the next hour or two or three, laying under the stars on a blanket with Bumblebee playing old school romantic songs in the background. And it is perfect.

One day, when they are laying down, and Stiles has his arm around her and Malia is resting her head against his chest, Stiles, the ever old school soul that he is, confesses something to her. “I wish it wasn’t like this,” he says. “Don’t get me wrong. I love this, being here with you. But –“

“But you just wish we didn’t have to sneak around.” Malia bites her lip.

Stiles shakes his head. “It’s not even that, either. It’s just… I don’t know. I’d like to have his approval. I’d like to know I’m good enough for you.”

Malia looks up at him and fists his shirt in her hands. “You are. You don’t need his approval to know that.”

Stiles smiles instead of saying anything further. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead, light and sweet. Malia closes her eyes as she takes it all in. Their time together like this is so blissful, so worth the lack of sleep, so worth the guilt, and it is when conversations like this arise that she has remind herself of that. There are very few people Malia would disobey Cade for. She knows Stiles is worth it, knows he is good enough. But deep down, she’d like to know her father thinks so, too.

*

“So what’s so special about this Stiles guy that has you disobeying Cade?”

As it turns out, Malia is not very good at hiding things (she blames it on the fact that up until this point, she told Cade pretty much everything). Lucas knows about her meeting with Stiles, and he has made no effort to keep it a secret. She doesn’t know how he found out, she honestly doesn’t care, all she knows is that him knowing can only mean trouble.

Malia shakes her head. “It’s not like that,” she says and shifts in her seat. She doesn’t want to talk about this, not now, not here in the house. Cade is out in the barn working on his inventions, and it’s a risk she would rather not take.

But Lucas, being the annoying big brother she never wanted, still presses for more information. “Then what’s it like?”

She looks down at her lap and picks at her fingernails. “I don’t know. It’s not like I want to go against Dad. It’s just Stiles is… worth it. He’s kind and funny and smart and he’s real with me, in a way no one else has been before. I know that’s cheesy as shit, but I don’t know. He makes me feel like that. All moosh and soft and warm. He’s a good guy. A really good guy and I don’t want to miss out on that. I want to be a part of every little joke he makes and every good thing he does. I just… I want him, I guess. I want to be with him, even if it means going against Dad.”

She doesn’t mean for it come out like a romantic comedy monolog, but now it’s out there and now she knows it’s all true, and she can’t help but smile just a little.

But then she finally snaps out of it and looks back up at Lucas, who’s gaping at her in shock - open mouth and wide eyes and all - and Malia knows she’s in deep shit. “Oh my god,” he breathes. “You’re in love with him.” And then – damn every single living organism in his body – and then he’s standing up.

Malia’s up in an instant, heart racing and breathing heavy, blocking Lucas’ path to the door. “What are you doing?” She asks with a panicked voice. “You’re not going to tell Dad, are you? You can’t tell him, Luke.”

Lucas shakes his head. “Nah. Nah, I’m not gonna tell him.”  _Goddamn liar._ He’s slowly trying to inch his way around her and towards the door. “I won’t tell him. Promise.”

“Then where are you going?”

“Huh? Nothing. Nowhere.”

And then he’s bolting straight out the door. “Shit, Luke!” Malia yells as she practically throws herself out the house. She rushes out and sprints across the yard to the barn Lucas is beelining for – the same barn her dad is working in. She pushes herself to catch up with him, all the while yelling at him to stop. In the chaos of it all, neither her nor Lucas notice the blue jeep parked out front.

Lucas reaches the barn before she does and Malia feels like her world is about to come crashing in as he announces so loudly and almost a little too proudly, “Malia is in love with Stiles!”

“He’s full of shit, don’t believe him!” Malia responds instantly and almost crashes right into Lucas. He’s stopped suddenly, frozen as he stares ahead of him with wide eyes. “What the –“ She steps back to look at him funny, but is soon frozen too as her father and her boyfriend turn around at the interruption. Cade is standing with Stiles, engrossed in what looked like an intense conversation. Cade smiles widely when he sees her, like he can see just by her facial expression that she’s shitting herself, like she knows he heard loud and clear what Lucas said and is trying so hard not to react. Stiles just looks startled.

“ _Heeyyy_ , sweetheart,” Cade says that sarcastic sweetness. Malia fights the cringe. She’s been in this situation before – she knows exactly what’s coming next.

“Hey, Dad. What’s going on?” Malia says, looking between Stiles and him, stepping forward and away from Lucas.

“Well, funny story, actually,” Cade tells her. “Stiles here and I were just talking about you.”

Malia’s heart stops. She tries to play it off. “Oh, yeah?”

But Cade notices the way her voice squeaks, and his smile actually widens. Damn evil parent. “Yeah.”

“W-W-Why?”

“Thought I should get to know the boy who’s got my daughter sneaking out of the house at two in the morning. Now, what was it you were saying, Lucas?”

“Huh?” Lucas, who had been unshamefully staring at Stiles the entire time, snaps back into reality. “Oh, nothing. It was nothing. I should leave, let you people converse.” Cade presses the button to make the guard dog bark. “You know, I think I’ll stay, actually.”

Cade presses his lips together and smiles, as if to say _good idea._  He then claps his hands together, loud enough to make Malia jump and Stiles wince. “Okay, everyone, sit down. We need to sort this out.”

Stiles does as he's told without a second of hesitation and takes a seat by Cade’s bench, and Lucas walks over a second late, but Malia is hesitant. She stands by the door, as if she’s positioning herself to run away. “Sort this out? Sort what out?”

“My little girl is dating behind my back and against my wishes. Sit down, Mal.”

She does without saying another word.

Though she had avoided looking at him out of sheer embarrassment, knowing he had heard every word Lucas had so loudly declared, Malia takes a seat next to Stiles. They don’t say anything, they don’t even look at each other. But Stiles slips his hand into hers and that is all the communication they need. Malia grasps it, practically holds onto him for dear life, and as Cade turns his back to them, Stiles gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Cade’s voice suddenly pierces through the silence, and instead of jumping away from each other, Malia and Stiles just hold each other tighter. “Okay,” Cade starts. “This is the situation: my daughter, who is not allowed to date, has started dating this dipshit with the shit car behind my back. Pretty sure that warrants eternal grounding and even possible murder for said dipshit over there.”

Stiles audibly gulps. Cade Yeager is more than capable of murder, and Stiles has no doubts that given the chance, Cade would bury him six feet under without a second thought.

Cade turns around, and though Malia and Stiles should pull apart they don’t because Stiles doesn’t want to let her go and the only thing keeping Malia from melting into the floor is Stiles supporting her. Cade’s expression softens just the slightest at the sight, but he covers it up quickly. He clears his throat and continues. “But, as of recent developments, I think murder would end up with me receiving an impending glare and probably getting disowned. So, I’ve decided not to kill you, Stiles. Congrats. You get to live another day in your sure to be uneventful life.”

Malia knows he’s trying to be nice, but the pure Cade-ness that comes out of that statement just makes her close her eyes with a deep sigh.

Stiles looks at Malia and then back at Cade, unsure of what to do or what to say. “Um, thank you, sir?”

“Shut up, I’m not done.” Stiles immediately shuts his mouth. Cade resumes walking up and down in front of the three. “Now, if it was up to me, Malia would be single for the rest of her life. That was the intention, actually, but since she’s willing to disobey and sneak out to see you, I have to reconsider my parenting approach.”

“Dad –“

“I don’t like this,” Cade says with the wave of his hand. “I don’t like this one bit. You’re scrawny and weird and a suburbs kid and your car is the single shittiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. But she likes you, so you can’t be that bad.”

Malia and Stiles exchange looks.

“What are you saying, Cade?” Lucas suddenly butts in, as if he’s actually part of the relationship, as if this is going to affect him.

“No more sneaking out,” Cade says with a stern voice. “I want to know when and where you two are at all times. I want to know who you’re with and what you’re doing and what the goddamn clouds in the sky look like. Curfew is at eleven, break it and I’ll break you. No sleepovers whatsoever. No being alone together in private or in the car at a standstill for more than five minutes. If you’re in either one’s room, the door stays open at all times. And I swear to god, if you hurt my little Liakins –“

“DAD!”

“- in any way possible, I will hunt you down and strangle you. Not even your father the Sheriff will be able to protect you. I’m not joking, Stiles. I will murder you.” With that said and done, Cade smiles, proud of his accomplishment, and stands up straighter. “Come on, Luke. Let’s leave these crazy kids alone with the door wide open.”

Stiles is quaking in fear and Malia still isn’t completely sure what just happened as Cade and Lucas walk away. They’re still just sitting there when Cade pops his head back in at the last minute and goes, “Oh, and Lia, you’re grounded for a month starting when Stiles goes home.”

And then Cade and Lucas are long gone. Stiles and Malia stay seated for a solid five minutes more trying to process it all. They stare at the same spot on the ground, not saying a word, not moving an inch. They’re still holding hands by the time they snap out of it.

“Did…” Stiles starts. Stops. Starts again. “Did your dad just approve of us?”

“I think so.”

Malia turns her head to look at him the same time he turns to look at her, and the moment their eyes lock is the moment it all clicks. They’re smiling at each other. Wide, bright smiles, and there’s laughter and sounds of utter disbelief because now they don’t have to sneak around anymore. Cade Yeager, the one whose mind can never be changed, actually approves of Stiles dating Malia. She practically throws herself at him and he catches her without a second of hesitation.  

Stiles stands and picks her up and spins her around. And as they’re there in each other’s arms, laughing and spinning and celebrating, Malia can’t help but feel like for once, the world is on her side.


End file.
